


Ignition

by epically_mee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Human AU, Inappropriate Workplace Behavior, Porn With Plot (kinda), Sex, peridots thirsty af, this is my first time using ao3 i have no clue how this tagging thing works send help, this is the worst thing ive ever done honestly dont even look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epically_mee/pseuds/epically_mee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horribly cliche human au in which Peridot takes her car into the shop and gets far more than she was originally expecting.<br/>(spoiler alert: she gets fucked on a roaring sports car.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. i know in light of recent episodes jaspidot seems kinda dead right now, but this fucker has been in my drafts for like five months and i've worked too hard on it to throw it away now!  
> id like to give A very special thank you to 'frosted-pumpkins' on tumblr. She was kind enough to help me edit the better part of this waaaaay back when i first started! Please go check out her fics if you haven already shes absolutely amazing. also shout out to 'all-the-non-sense' because without her this thing probably would have never gotten finished lmao.

“This is such bullshit!”

Peridot's shrill, nasally voice was enough to overshadow even the loudest of the heavy machinery within the auto-body shop. The portly man who was undergoing her wrath actually winced from the sound, before spewing a vulgar curse and cupping his greasy hands over his eardrums--which were more than likely shattered now.

Not that Peridot could summon a single shred of remorse about that, though. Especially since he wasn't using them to listen to her.

Sighing heavily, the petite blonde rubbed her temples in a circular motion, trying to drive away her ever growing migraine. Today was hardly going her way. She had just been getting off work when her car had decided that it was the perfect time to act out on her; Sounds she could only compare to illegal fireworks erupted from the tail end of the vehicle, followed sporadically by thick clouds of smog. She had just barely survived getting off the highway to come to this garbage dump of a repair shop, and she was not about to be turned away by some middle aged man who looked like his only weekend plan was to sit in his roach motel of an apartment and guzzle as many beers as he could before passing out.

“You're honestly going to tell me that there's nothing you can do?” she pressed, for what had to be the fifth time that evening. “Nothing??”

Flicking his tongue against his teeth, the man made an agitated ‘tsk’ sound, his thick eyebrows furrowed together in a look of annoyance which surprisingly managed to outmatch Peridot's own.

“Look, lady, ya see that?” he gestured at the "Hours and Operations" sign taped on the door, “We're closed. We close up shop at 5:00, and it's past that. We can't help ya. Yer just gonna have to come back on Monday,”

“No, no, no, you look!” A low growl escaped Peridot as she jabbed her finger at his chest, eyes narrowed into a sharp glare behind her glasses, “I can't come back on Monday! I just barely made it here on my way from work and I don't have anybody to come and pick me up or money for a taxi! How am I even supposed to get home??”

The man (‘Roberto’, according to the weathered name tag poorly stitched to his blue jumper) had just opened his mouth to retort, when another voice suddenly cut him off from somewhere where across the room, gruff yet oddly feminine in its tone.

Women work here? Peridot scoffed with inner pity. Poor thing. Surely the level of idiocy and testosterone in this place was enough to drive the girl mad.

Not quite sure what to expect, it was safe to say Peridot was rather thrown off as a door at the back of the room suddenly swung open to reveal a rather alluring woman who all but blew away the expectations she initially had of her. Tall and muscular with motor oil-blotched bronze skin, she had shaggy white hair that was haphazardly thrown up into a large, messy bun, and seemed to project confidence as she walked. She was striking, and with the way the upper half of her uniform was pulled down and tied around her waist to reveal a thin tank top and prominent biceps muscles, Peridot suddenly felt something in her stomach twist.

To put simply, the woman was very attractive and Peridot was very gay.

Swallowing against the thickness in the back of her throat, Peridot tried to appear as if she wasn't mentally undressing the poor woman as she walked past, she really did, but when she glanced at her with a knowing chuckle, Peri knew it must have been obvious. As if on cue, a pool of heat settled on the nerd’s cheeks, and she immediately crossed her arms over her chest before looking elsewhere, embarrassed that she'd been caught blatantly staring.

The mechanic chewed the toothpick nestled between her molars, and a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she sauntered over to the help desk, wiping her hands with an old rag before throwing it over her shoulder and casually resting on the counter. “Soooo, what's the issue here? I could hear you loud mouths all the way at the other end of the shop,” she jested, a playful gleam in those amber eyes that immediately locked with Peridot's the moment she finally worked up the courage to look at her again.

Clearing her throat, Peridot adjusted the slightly askew glasses on the bridge of her nose, stuttering a bit before she finally managed to find her ability to speak coherently. “W-well…my car is broken, and this stupid clod is refusing to help me...,” she explained simply, paying absolutely no mind to the offended look the man was expressing in her peripheral vision. Instead, she inhaled, deep and patient, as if suddenly realizing the hostile approach was getting her nowhere.

“Listen, I know you guys are technically closed, I get it. But please! I can't afford to miss work on Monday to come here, and I just really need this fixed before then! Can you please just help me out here? Then I'll be out of your hair for good I swear it!” Obvious desperation colored Peridot's voice as she spoke, and she silently prayed that the increasingly attractive mechanic before her would be more merciful than the other one.

The woman tapped her chin with a low hum, before taking the toothpick from her mouth and carelessly flicking it across the room with her fingers, that captivating smirk never once leaving her face. “Hmmmm. Yeah, okay. I mean it's not like I have any big plans this weekend anyway. If it'll start, just shift your car into neutral and I'll help you push it into the garage.”

Peridot exhaled the breath she had forgotten she was holding, her shoulders slumping in relaxation. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really owe you one, uh….”

“Jasper. And it's not a problem,” Flashing Peridot a wink, the woman- Jasper-headed towards where Peridot’s car was parked out front, waving behind her dismissively as she left. “I got this, Robbie. Boss man gave me the keys to lock up tonight, so you can go ahead and get your lazy ass outta here,”

Rancorously, the man scoffed in response, but ultimately decided to stay silent as he grabbed his things and prepared to leave, sending Peridot a side eye that she immediately matched with two particular fingers.

When she had made her way outside, Peridot shuffled around in her pockets for her keys before starting up her car as was instructed of her; then shifting it into neutral while Jasper single handedly pushed the vehicle into its designated space within the garage.

An act of which Peridot had to force herself not to be immensely turned on by.

“So,” Jasper grunted as she came around and leaned her body against the door of Peridot's car, arms crossed beneath her broad chest. The action elevated her breast in a way which should have been very much illegal in Peridot's opinion. “Any guess to what you think the problem might be, at least? Transmission trouble, radiator? Coolant leaks, maybe? ”

Peridot only blinked, admittedly too distracted by Jasper's weighty chest to answer the question at first. Honestly, this woman should just refrain from wearing anything other than turtle necks while out in public. It just wasn't fair. “Um, y-yeah, so I'm a technician, not a grease monkey. Putting a laptop or any kind electronic back together? No problem. But I have literally no idea what any of those things are, or do to be completely honest,” She offered a sheepish chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck. "All I know, is it kept sputtering, and was making a funky rattling noise, like someone threw a rock in my engine. Then it quit on me, like, two seconds after pulling in here….”

After her rather horrible explanation, Peridot couldn't help but feel a tad bit embarrassed, and if she had to be honest, significantly less cool about her mediocre knowledge of motor vehicles. Not that she was exactly cool before, but... still. Something about coming across as incompetent in front of this gorgeous Amazon of a woman made her want to hide inside a paper bag.

A deep chuckle rumbled from the depths of Jasper’s chest, and Peridot felt her entire face light up. “Heh, technician, eh? So I got a lil nerd on my hands then?”

Really? That’s what she got out of that? “W-well, I mean... I wouldn't exactly call myself a nerd but-”

“You said you fix computers, dude,” Jasper interjected with a humorous look, “Only nerds know how to do that.”

Peridot huffed, managing to go from embarrassed to looking mildly offended.

“Okay, first of all, excuse you. Secondly, just because I fix computers doesn't make me a-”

“-Yes it does.”

“-And besides! Who are you to label me? You know nothing else about me! You haven't even bothered asking my name, as a matter of fact!”

Jasper hummed with new found amusement, realizing she hadn't, in fact, gotten this scrappy little fireballs name.

“True. So what is it then?”

Despite having brought it up in the first place, Peridot almost seemed thrown off by the question presented to her, lagging for a second before sputtering out in a flustered rush: “uh... P-Peridot…! Well I mean m-most people just say Peri though...but its Peridot...”

 

“Well Peri~," the heavy-set woman all but sung, that sexy smirk now developing into a shit eating grin, “I can take one look at you and say exactly who you are."

Blue eyes squinted into a suspicious yet mildly interested glare behind Peridot’s glasses. Leaning against the wall, she crossed her arms over her chest as well, finding this whole conversation ludacris but at the same time somewhat entertaining. Somewhat. “Go on…”

“Let's see…,” Jasper grinned as she began to list things off on her fingers, “Well, judging by your alien T-shirt, you're probably a total sci-fi junkie. You love the shit out the X-files, probably watched every Star Wars and all Star Trek episodes and I'm pretty sure you fight with people about which is better. You got all A’s in school, have an embarrassing amount of quirky and ironic graphic tees because you think they're ‘relatable’, you spend most of your free time playing RPG games, and I'm thoroughly sure you enjoy the company of Netflix more than people.”

 

“....”

 

“Boom.”

Peridot felt her face burn with red, and though she knew she should probably be eleven different types of offended she couldn't help the nasally little laugh that left her.

To which Jasper immediately noted she like.

“Oh shut up, you dumb clod!” Peridot fired back with a roll of her eyes. Honestly, Jasper had hit the nail on the head-- especially with the X-files thing. In fact, she was so scary accurate that Peridot really couldn't find herself to be as mad as she would have liked. “Besides, even though you may not be entirely...far off…technically those things you described would make me more of a ‘dork’ rather than a ‘nerd’ anyway. So jokes on you, nyheh!”

Peridot's tone was nothing short of factual, and she looked so damn proud of herself as she firmly planted her hands on her hips.

 

“The fact that you feel the need to distinguish the two just makes you more of a nerd, Peri....”

 

“Oh shove it," was all that Peridot could really say in her defense, before taking a seat on the hood of one the other cars with her hands shoved into the pockets of her shorts, “Urgh, I swear, do you make a point of making fun of and harassing all of your clients? Because I've got news for you: that's not a very sound way to keep a business going.”

 

Jasper chuckled and gave a casual shrug of her shoulders.

“Eh, I wouldn't exactly call it harassment as much as I would…’playful banter’. Besides, can't say I'm like this with all of my clients. Just the really cute ones. So consider me calling you a nerd a compliment~”

Without missing a beat, the muscle bound woman sent Peridot another wink before she sauntered to the mini fridge in the corner of the garage, leaving the tiny nerd a gushing mess until she reappeared a short moment later with a couple of beers. With one of the drinks in one hand, Jasper grinned and waved the other in front of Peridot's vacant, love-struck face. Hearts were practically forming in the poor nerd's eyes.“Yo, earth to Peridot? You want one? We’re probably gonna be here a while.”

Peridot jolted in her seat, an awkward little chuckle escaping her as she was snapped from her stupor of girlish, pre-teen screaming.

“W-what? Oh U-uh, no thanks…," she said, kindly rejecting the offer. She had always thought the enjoyment of beer magically came along with adulthood, but even at the ripe old age of twenty-two, she could never stomach the taste of that vile stuff. “Got anything that doesn't taste like horse piss, maybe?”

 

“Pfft. Yeah, okay, nerd,” Jasper scoffed, then made her way back over to the mini fridge and pulled out a sugary looking Pina Colada wine cooler instead, “Good?”

“Perfect."

A comfortable silence soon fell between the two while Jasper finally got to tinkering around with Peridot's car, the sound of metal against metal echoing throughout the otherwise quiet space. It was nearing the summer months, and the air that was drifting from the open garage door was fresh and pleasantly warm. The sun had dipped behind the horizon now as well, the partially darkened sky welcoming sparse, but ever intriguing flashes of lightning bugs and the soft chirping of crickets and other noisy summertime creepy crawlers.

Leisurely, Peridot continued to rest against the hood of the car she had otherwise claimed for now, sighing as she watched the other work. Being at an autobody shop this late on a Friday was not what the girl had in mind in terms of weekend plans, but honestly? She wasn't complaining. She was on what had to be her third wine cooler that evening, and the slight buzz of alcohol and sugar was enough to get her through. Well...that and Jasper. Their banter had lessened, but as the mechanic worked away, Peridot found other ways to entertain herself. Her eyes drifted, keying in on the way sweat was beginning to gather around the square of Jasper's chest and neck, how her muscles would flex ever so slightly with every move, the way her ass looked whenever she bent over slightly. She wondered what was underneath that jumpsuit, if anything; boxers? Or perhaps she preferred black lacy things...

Peridot nipped at her bottom lip as the visuals invaded her mind. By God, there weren't enough wine coolers in the world to quench the level of thirst she was experiencing.

A short grunt was heard, and the sound of Jasper pushing herself from underneath her car was enough to snap the awestruck nerd out of her horribly perverted thoughts. She stiffened where she sat, blushing deeply and wiping off the drool she was sure was at the corner of her mouth as the woman approached.

 

“Whelp, I think I found your problem,” Jasper announced with a small shake of her head. Her face was riddled with disappointment and Peridot immediately began to worry. A new car was most definitely not on the cards for this broke ass college student...

 

“Shit, what is it?” she questioned anxiously.

“You're not gonna wanna hear this, but...”

 

“Spit it out!”

 

“This car is a piece of shit on wheels, man,”

 

“Wha-hey!”

 

“Well, it is!” Jasper chuckled and rubbed her arm where Peridot had oh so angrily punched her, before holding her hands up in a defensive posture, “VW 181 right? This thing was made in what, like, the 70’s? It's time to put it to rest! These weren't exactly the Ritz when they were first made, let alone now! It's impractical for an everyday car...you're better off just investing in something different.”

Peridot sucked on the inside of her cheek as she all but glowered at the larger woman. Honestly, she might as well have told Peridot she was ugly and had no friends. OK, yes...her car was, in fact, a bit of a fixer upper. But it had character! The hunky yellow tank of a vehicle was given to her as her sweet sixteen present back in highschool. It was her pride and joy; got her through her first move, first road trip, was even provided as her only means of shelter back when she up and decided to follow that band around that one summer. So, needless to say, the old thing had some miles on it...and maybe a few dings...but it was a good car, dammit! And besides, it made Peridot feel...big when she drove it.

Upon noticing Peridot's change in demeanor, Jasper nipped her bottom lip, a hand coming up to rub the back of her neck sheepishly. “Ey, come on, I wasn't trying to be mean. When I said "piece of shit on wheels", I meant that in the nicest way possible…”

 

Peridot was tapping her foot now, and Jasper had to wonder how a five foot nothing nerd could make her so nervous all the sudden.

 

“Diamond is not a piece of shit okay? She's rusty, sure, but she's like my child, I can't just scrap her or something!” Her arms flew up in exasperation before crossing under her chest, and Jasper's eyes gleamed with new found amusement--that knowing smirk suddenly returning.

“Diamond? Hah, you named it?”

 

“Well yeah…got a problem with that?" Peridot sent the other woman a half-hearted glare, although her little attempt to seem confident was quickly demolished when Jasper strode a few steps closer. She settled just short of where the smaller girl sat, causing her heart rate to speed up as she was now forced to crane her neck upwards up just to meet Jasper's eyes.

 

The larger of the two chuckled, deep and humorous.

“Nah, I mean I get that. Probably your first car...It has sentimental value, and that's cool and all. I'm just saying...maybe a girl like you deserves something a little better, ya know?”

 

Peridot resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“A...girl like me?” She deadpanned, trying to seem relatively unfazed as Jasper suddenly leaned forward, her large arms resting on either side Peridot now. The smaller of the two swallowed at the newfound closeness. This should be...intimidating...And in a way, it was… Peridot never enjoyed people being so close to her, let alone strangers, yet she was doing absolutely nothing to discourage this proximity. She merely breathed, quick and shallow, her heart thundering rapidly in her chest.

“Oh please..and what exactly should a girl like me be driving?” She finally managed, desperately trying to keep her stance relatively steady.

 

Jasper's smirk only grew, revealing a row of canines that Peridot immediately zoned in on-- beautifully white and perfectly sharp. Fuck, what marks those could leave.

She hummed, something like a purr vibrating in the back of her throat. “Something...strong...more reliable...powerful even.” She explained. As Jasper spoke, she backed away from Peridot with a fluid stride, and strolled around the radius of the car she was seated on. A single finger traced itself along the sleek curvature of its design, before she plucked a ring of keys from her pocket. She circled her finger through the chain and spun it around a little, mischief tainting her expression as she opened the car door and started the engine before just as quickly getting back out, a powerful roar revving throughout the garage, before settling into a much quieter murmur.

Peridot lifted a brow, “ uh, are you allowed to do that?” She questioned dryly, already figuring the answer to that question was a resounding no; no she was not.

 

“That is a 720 horsepower engine you're sitting on,” Jasper proceeded, obviously choosing to dismiss Peridot's question all together as she made her way back to the previous position she was in. Peridot could feel the warmth of her breath on her neck now, its slight alcoholic tinge enough to prickle her flesh with small goosebumps. “0-60 in 2.1 seconds, 6000 RPM, and can hit up to 200 miles per hour. It's tough, it's reliable, it's powerful, and well... not too hard on the eyes either, which I figure you could appreciate.”

Something glinted in those amber eyes as she said that last part, almost glowing in lowlight of the garage and making Peridot damn near lose her mind.

This was getting too much for the poor technician. It was obvious her feelings for Jasper surpassed the levels of physical and sexual attraction that she usually experienced with another human being. Jasper was, for lack of a better term, stupid levels of gorgeous. And combine that with alcohol in Peridot's bloodstream and the amazing way the vibrations from the car were starting to feel on her ass, Peridot was sure her aching core was running hotter than the engine in this place.

“Jasper….I...” Peridot trailed off, voice timid and hardly audible even to herself let alone the woman in front of her. Yet, somehow, Jasper still managed to hear.

“Yes, Peridot?” In contrast to the other, Jasper was smooth, confident as she spoke--voice never wavering in its quality.

In a fit of embarrassment, Peridot had her eyes shut unbelievably tight now, but she could feel it; the delicate sensations of Jasper's lips just barely brushing against her's while she spoke, warm breath meeting her chin. Yet, despite nothing but heat radiating from all around her, Peridot felt hopelessly frozen. Unable to move, unable to breathe. Then, a large calloused hand roamed up the inner part of Peridot's thigh, soft and surprisingly gentle as it settled just at the beginning of her hip bone--thumb looping itself in the holes of her frayed shorts. And just like that, the mere sensation of Jasper on her body seemed to do the trick of thawing Peridot out. Her chest rose with a sharp intake of breath, before her eyes shot open and she grabbed Jasper by the front of her tank top, all but forcing her the inches closer that were necessary for their lips to smash together in a bruising kiss. Jasper tasted like heat, and metal. It was...odd, but alluring and no doubt enjoyable nonetheless. But the best part of all was when she actually felt Jasper kiss back.

 

Peridot hadn't realized she was even holding her breath until it escaped her through a relieved sigh at that moment. Those ample lips moved against her's in deep and languid movements. It immediately elicited a small moan from the girl, and Jasper couldn't help but smirk at the thrill of it. Eager to hear more, the larger of the two was quick to put her hands to work, wrapping around the slim curve of Peridot's waist, and gently pushing her down onto her back. At this action, Peridot instinctively wrapped her legs around Jasper, their hips slowly starting to rock in tandem with one another.

 

A deep, low groan left the mechanic as she lowered herself down Peridots neck, those sharp canines the nerd had all but ogled over grazing the surface of her skin before settling on a spot above her collarbone and biting down harshly. A pretty purple mark blossomed there soon after, and Peridot couldn't help but mewl desperately in response, mind buzzing with a million thoughts and absolutely no way to calm them all. Things were beginning to move fast. Stars, what was she even doing? She never did things like this. She was a boring, straight-cut computer nerd, who lived with her roommate and a cat and never did anything more exciting than download illegal cheat codes off the internet. Fuck, it felt so good, though! And it wasn't as though she didn't want this fine as hell woman to fuck her senseless on the hood of a roaring sports car. Because, oh God, did she! Who wouldn't? But this was lewd...lewd, and unprofessional, and completely unlike her! She could get in so much trouble for doing this, and a part of her urged to push away but-

 

“Hnng...Jasper…!” A sharp cry of the mechanic's name tore through Peridot's throat, toes curling and back arching tightly as she felt those teeth nibbled another mark onto her neck.

 

Fuck it. Fuck it fuckk fuckk it! It had been a long day, and she deserved this, dammit!

Wrapping her arms around the thick of Jasper's shoulders, Peridot held the larger woman close, as if there was a chance of her actually leaving. Jasper chuckled at this, deep and rumbling as her lips curled into a smirk against Peri's skin.

“Someone's eager, eh? You sure you wanna go through with this?”

Although there was some obvious amusement there, her question held a certain amount of seriousness in it as she lingered around a spot just below Peridot's ear, kissing it gently while awaiting an answer.

 

“Jasper, listen to me.” Peridot's breathing was shallow, her forehead dotted with a thin layer of sweat. God, she's incredible, Jasper thought. This was definitely a sight she could get used to seeing on the daily. “I've been sure I wanted to go through with this since before this even started. Now please, less talking and more...everything else…”

 

Jasper chuckled into Peri’s skin, breathing out a husky, “Yes, ma’am,” before resuming position and biting a mark just below the girl’s ear, harsh and claiming. Peridot gasped sharply, but anything else which tried to escape that wonderful little mouth was muffled when Jasper just as quickly crushed her lips down onto hers again, locking them together in another hard kiss.

 

Peridot returned the gesture with eagerness, the occasional whine or needy murmur passing through her lips every so often. Their hips began to grind against each other purposefully, and the friction of one another's jeans were beginning to get increasingly more intolerable as the moments passed. “Off with these…” Jasper murmured. Snaking a hand between them, the mechanic was all too eager to rid Peridot of the article of clothing that barricaded her from where she wished to be the most. Her generous fingers fumbled with the silver buttons of her shorts, and In one swift movement, they were being tugged down the girl's legs and thrown unceremoniously onto the gravelly concrete below.

The scent of Peridot's arousal was thick, intense. It carried through the air wonderfully, tantalizing Jasper's senses with its sweetness and igniting a fire deep within the core of her being. “God...Peri,” Jasper almost breathless, those feline like eyes locking with the smaller girl’s intensely. They were such a fierce Amber gold; like the sun on the hottest day of summer. “I want you. Now.”

Despite feeling unbelievably warm, Jasper's words still managed to send a tremor running up the length of Peridot's spine. She swallowed thickly, the paleness of her cheeks overcome with red as Jasper lowered herself so her head could rest easy on the inner parts of her thigh. Her eyes continued to lock with Peridot’s in hungry stare, deep and hazed over with an obvious arousal. 

Knowing that nothing put broken, incoherent words were going to spill from her mouth if she opened it, Peridot could only nod in response and watch with heated anticipation as Jasper immediately began peppering small kisses up the length of her thighs, teeth nipping at her flesh every so often. Peridot felt her breath hitch at this action, every little nip, kiss, and bite feeling ten times more pleasurable than it probably should have. Her senses were in absolute overdrive, and Jasper was running this poor girl up the wall with this pace. “Jas...Jasper please…” she whined, trying and failing horribly at the attempt to conceal the utter desperation in her voice. “Please…”

The mechanic merely chuckled, giving the thick of Peridot’s inner thigh an exceptionally harsh bite, before running her warm tongue over the bruise that surfaced there shortly after. She relished in the small cry that was elicited from her Peridot when she did this, and as much as she wanted edge this poor girl along until she was nothing but putty beneath her, Jasper's own pulsing need was proving to be difficult to withstand much longer. So, making her ascend upwards, Jasper continued to pepper her skin with bites and marks until she finally reached the lining of her lace panties--white in color with a large damp spot soaking the entire front.

“Aw, Peri, look how soaked you are~” Jasper cooed with a smug little grin playing across her lips. It was cocky and crooked in nature, tugging upwards at one corner. Humor gleamed in her eyes as she pulled the fabric of clothing down to Peridot's ankles, then tossed them aside somewhere with her shorts, “Hope the poor bastard’s insurance covers flooding.”

“O-oh can it, you ass!” Peridot all but squawked. She blushed red from her neck all the way to the tip of her ears, and had Jasper not been so quick to unceremoniously shove her face in the nerd’s pussy, she would have said much more than the pathetic moan that managed to escape her instead. Chuckling, the mechanic hummed with amusement as she trailed her tongue up the folds of Peridot's cunt in one slow, languid movement-- stopping just short of her clitoris so she could curl her lips around the sensitive nub.

“Haa...oh god…” Peridot whimpered and whined beautifully in response, her toes curling while the blunt of her nails scraped against the hood of the car beneath her. Too broke to have a lawsuit on her hands, she would have been concerned with potentially damaging someone's property, however it was hard to give any kind of fuck when you had a gorgeous woman between your legs. “Oh. Oh, fuck...Jasper.”

The effect that hearing her name moaned from Peridot's lips had on Jasper’s body was absolutely obscene. It sent delightful tingles down her spine and straight to her core. Groaning something incoherent, the larger of the girl’s shifted slightly in an attempt to relieve the pressure in her groin, while her tongue continued to torture Peridot's clit, before dwelling at her center. “That's right, moan for me. Just like that, Peri,” she encouraged, a low purr vibrating in the back of her throat. Her eyes drifted to a close while she ate the girl out with fever, relishing the succulence of her heat-- which painted Jasper's entire chin and part of her neck with its mess.

It was a glorious thing to experience. Peridot was scorching and wet, and so, so sweet. Like fresh strawberries during the peak of season. Jasper could spend the entire duration of the night eating her out. Long and slow; making her moan, making her squirm. But, thankfully for Peridot, Jasper was in a merciful mood. Seeing as though she could already feel Peridot's body twitch and jolt with anticipation for release, she knew the computer nerd wouldn't last five more minutes, let alone a span of hours and had no plans to make her wait that long.

Forcing herself from Peridot's cunt, Jasper ignored the girl’s whine of protest, not even troubling to wipe her mouth before she suddenly crashed her lips onto Peridot’s with intent. Letting her taste the same luxury she had just savored. Peridot gasped, a muffled sound of surprise escaping her-- though she showed no real complaint. She melted into the kiss within moments, eyes drifting to a close once again while her tongue fought for dominance against Jasper's. It won eventually, delving into mechanics mouth with a moan that was nothing short of abandon.

Jasper was eager, and deepened the kiss further while her hand skirted down the length of Peridot's shapely hips and relocated between her legs. Two fingers ran through the prim folds of her delicate pussy, before dipping them into the wicked heat between them. Peridot was tight, but she welcomed Jasper shamelessly, sucking her into the base of her knuckles. Lewd, wet noises filling the air around them, Jasper fucked her in quick movements; her palm thrumming against the sensitive gem of Peri’s clit as her fingers curled upwards to hit that soft spot of muscle right--ah, right there. Peridot's breath hitched at that action, and her head tossed back with an adoring cry. It had felt like forever since she had done this. Since she had someone fucked her so good. Jasper had absolutely no comparison to her toys back home, and Peridot felt like she was completely beside herself. Her entire body was laced with sweat, and her legs were growing numb in the best of ways. She was going to finish embarrassingly quick.

“J-Jas...Jasper...hmmph….” Whimpering obscenities, Peridot found herself lax yet tense all at once, that familiar coil tightening dangerously in her abdomen; winding, and winding, and winding, before finally giving way and snapping like a stretched out rubber band. A long, shrill moan carried throughout the garage as Peridot finally came in a blinding rush of fluids, legs spread and hips rocking brazenly against the mechanics hand until she rode out every last second of her beautiful release.

“Haa...ha...fuck….fuck...” Peridot's voice was light, breathless. She felt like she on cloud nine, and it was almost damn near impossible to do anything other than to just lay there indulge in the wonderful sensations, body limp and consumed by pleasurable tingles.

Once she felt Peridot’s body begin to relax, Jasper painted the nape of the girl’s neck with kisses that were oddly gentle, before pulling away and slowly retracting her fingers with a vulgar ‘slick’. She brought them to her mouth and sucked them free of the thick arousal that coated them, watching with a satisfied gleam in her eye as Peridot's face went alight with shades of rose. “You okay, there?” She questioned with cocky smile. Sitting up to rest on her forearms, the worn out computer nerd adjusted the glasses that were sitting completely haphazard on her face. She could only offer an exhausted nod in response, and Jasper couldn't help the smirk that played across her lips. There was something ridiculously gratifying about pleasuring someone so well they could hardly summon the energy to speak.

”Good to know, lil green.”

Jasper chuckled softly. Her teeth claimed the corner of her bottom lip, and she found gaze lingering over Peridot's post coitus form longer than what was probably necessary. She couldn't seem to herself. The way Peridot's body was flushed, hair stuck to her forehead that glistened with sweat, the dilated pupils or how her nipples lay pert against the thin fabric of her T-shirt. Just...damn. Peridot was certainly a cute one, Jasper had to admit….

“H-hey….you live around here?”

The sound of Peridot's voice snapped Jasper out of her thoughts, and she quickly shook her head clear of them before giving way to an awkward cough. “Huh? O-oh, uh, yeah. Just up the street. Why?” She rubbed the back of her neck, and quirked a brow at the smaller woman, taking a hard swallow as her eyes suddenly met with Peridot's, which were hazed over and undeniably hungry. Even still.

“Because you just fucked me better than anyone has in a long time, and i want to return the favor by eating you out until your legs cease to function properly,” She explained with a newfound boldness, “Which, given your significant stature, I figure would be much more pleasant on the comfort of a bed. Also, I really want to see what you keep hidden under that jump suit if I must be completely honest….” Peridot smirked, and she decided right then and there she very much enjoyed watching Jasper's face flush.

The mechanic bared a wide grin, trying to regain that confident facade that Peridot came far too close to demolishing. “What about your car?”

“That can wait until tomorrow…” Peridot replied quickly. She had hoped her sudden spurt of intrepid behavior hadn't crossed the line into just plain desperate. Though...even if it did...Peridot couldn't say she would care too much. Jasper had shown a phenomenal amount of hospitality tonight...what kind of person would Peridot be if she wasn't eager to repay her?

Jasper laughed, deep and rumbling and excited, and before Peridot even knew what happened Jasper cut the engine to the car off and snatched the nerd into her arms like a groom carrying her bride out of the chapel. “My place it is~.”

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a second part to this dont worry lol. i just beg you to be patient, as this took me ages to write as it is.


End file.
